Moon Princess?
by MrsG89
Summary: The gang are doing a high school play and Arnold and Helga are playing the lead parts.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So I haven't written anything in a while, I got distracted when I discovered the anime Skip Beat, then found out that there was a live version of the anime with Siwon from Super Junior then got distracted watching that, then got distracted trying find the show Oh! My Lady…anyways…this is just a fun two parter that is probably not even one of my bests. Lol actually it's pretty stupid but hey its two of my favourite shows mashed together. **

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we're doing this. I'm surprised the school let us use this story." Rhonda commented as adjusted her golden plastic tiara on her forehead. She was in the girls' dressing room with the other girls. They were getting ready for the high school play. With her dark hair reaching her waist now, she looked perfect for the part she was playing, not only that but she also had the same personality as her character. She sat in front of the dressing table that was lit with many lights around the mirror. Rhonda then put her red pumps on. The red pumps matched her red mini skirt.<p>

It was the combination of all the girls, the idea of the play. Phoebe had said it was a good learning opportunity to take a story from a different country. Patty said it promoted women's strengths and Rhonda said it would be a great opportunity for costume designs to be creative. With these reasons, the school happily approved of the storyline.

"It's a great story though. It's so romantic. Although, I wish the skirts were longer." Said Phoebe trying to pull her blue skirt down. She wore what looked like a skimpy sailor outfit with knee length blue boots. Her character in the play matched her as well. Her character was the smartest of the group and they even had the same favourite colour.

"It's a bit of a copycat of Romeo and Juliet though. I mean, the main characters both die in the end and they were from two opposite families." Patty replied. Now out of all the girls, patty had changed the most. She was still tall and rough but she had become very feminine as well. She lost a lot of weight but was still quite strong for a girl. The character she played in the play was also similar to herself. Her character was the strongest physically but she was also gentle. Her character also had brown hair like herself. She stood there already dressed in her costume, which was the same as the other girls except her skirt was green and she wore ankle green boots.

"You look ever so nice though in that costume." Commented Lila to Phoebe. Lila was the only one out of the girls that really didn't suit her character. Her character was the leader of girls who was sworn to protect the princess. Lila stood behind Rhonda looking in the mirror and adjusting her long blonde wig as she spoke. Her skirt was orange and she wore orange heels with straps.

"But the characters all come back to life. So they don't technically die." Rhonda said to Patty as she stood up from her chair.

"But the audience won't know that because we finish the play before then." Patty replied.

"That is true. But they can just watch the anime if they are really interested." Answered Phoebe.

"How did I get stuck with being a talking cat?" complained Nadine all of a sudden as she put her fake black tail on around her waist. She was wearing black leggings and a black long sleeved top. She had just walked into the dressing room as the girls were talking. The other girls shrugged.

"Well, I want to know is how Sheena managed to get the part of being queen." Rhonda commented looking at Sheena who had finished changing and was sitting down. She was wearing a white long dress and a long lavender almost white wig that was currently getting styled into two long pigtails. Leaning on the wall next to her was a long purple staff with gold crescent moon on top.

"Well, the queen is meant to be gentle and kind. Sheena's the gentlest one out of all of us." Replied Phoebe. "I think she suits her character."

It was at that moment, Helga walked in from the change room. The girls looked at Helga in awe. Lila sighed while Rhonda gasped. Phoebe smiled knowingly. Helga was wearing a white flowing dress that reached the floor. Even though it was a flowy dress, the curves of her hips and chest were no means hidden. The dress was almost see through when it reached her knees and you could almost see Helga's legs when she stood in the light. Her blonde hair was in two long pigtails but with two buns almost resembling spaghetti and meatballs. She wore a pearl bracelet to finish off her costume.

"Whoa, you look awesome." Patty said smiling.

"Criminey, it's just a dress people." Helga remarked snapping the girls out of their revered state.

"I know a certain person who would definitely appreciate it though." Rhonda said slyly. "Does anyone feel like ICE CREAM?" The girls smiled and nodded.

"You told them Phoebe!?" Helga said looking shocked at what Rhonda had said.

"No I d-d-didn't." Phoebe protested. She looked at Helga worriedly.

"Relax, I figured it out myself. You and Phoebe really need to be more careful who you talk around." Replied Rhonda smirking. "Anyways, it's not like it's not obvious or anything. The only person who is oblivious is ice cream himself."

"Am I really that obvious?" asked Helga with a frown. All the girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The stage looked like it had come out of a fairy tale book. The backdrop was a beautiful night sky with the planet earth painted in the corner. There were fake stone ruins across the floor and the lights were dimmed. Stinky was just finishing his final touches to painting one of the fake ruins. He wasn't in the play but he was part of the set design team.<p>

The play was to start in two hours and everyone was busy either with getting the stage set ready for the night.

"Wow, this looks great!" Commented Arnold looking around as he walked onto the stage. He had finished getting changed and was wearing his costume. He was wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue long sleeved shirt with papier-mâché silver grey armour and a dark blue cape that was red on the inside. To complete his outfit, he wore long dark black boots and a belt that held his large fake sword.

"I reckon we is going to have a full house tonight." Stinky commented to Arnold putting his paintbrush back in the tin of pain he was holding.

"Yeah, well I'm pretty sure grandma is making the whole boarding house come tonight." Answered Arnold.

"Man, I can't believe you almost coloured your hair black for the play. You really are dedicated." Said Gerald as he stood next to Arnold on the stage. Gerald was in charge of sound and lighting. The guys were really happy when they found out that play consisted of mostly girls and that they wouldn't have to actually act in the play itself.

"Hey, I get cool sword out of it." Replied Arnold as he pulled his fake sword out of its sheath. Gerald chuckled as he took the sword out of Arnold's hand and tested the weight of it.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard and all the boys on the stage turned their head towards the noise. As soon as they saw the cause of the loud noise, they rolled their eyes. "I'm okay." Came a meek voice from under the fallen lights. Eugene dusted himself off in his white cat costume being careful not to trip over again. The guys then went back to what they were doing, ignoring the jinx.

"Anyways, you ready to kiss Helga tonight?" asked Gerald turning his attention back at his best friend.

"Definitely. I hope after tonight, she'll realise that I do have feelings for her. She thinks I'm dense and hasn't figured it out yet so this will be great." Replied Arnold smiling.

"Man, if she finds out that you knew she liked you, she'll either be really really happy or she'll deck you for not telling her sooner and making her believe you didn't care. You're a bold kid, a bold kid." Gerald said as he patted Arnold's back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So can anyone guess what the play is? Its pretty obvious when you put all the pieces together. Anyways, my husband is gone for about 10 days so I'm most likely going to be writing something else as well since I'm gonna be all on my own.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So for those who guessed it, yep, it's Sailor Moon. My all-time favourite anime is Sailor Moon. By the way I do not own Hey Arnold or Sailor Moon…as if you guys didn't know that already.**

* * *

><p>"We can't keep meeting each other this way." Whispered Arnold who held Helga close with one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. He was a good head taller than her, ever since he had the growth spurt in middle school. He looked down at Helga and felt like he was drowning in her blue eyes. When he first saw Helga walk onto the stage earlier that night, he almost forgot his lines, he was so mesmerised by her. The audience was captivated as they watched the couple on the stage.<p>

They were drawing close to the end of the play and everyone was on the edge of their seat, anticipating for the long awaited kiss.

Helga reached up and placed her hand over Arnold's as she leant her head into his hand "Why not?" She asked softly looking up at him.

"The people of the moon and earth are not supposed to interact. It's God's law." Replied Arnold. "I can't fall in love with you like this." Arnold paused for affect, "but perhaps it's too late." He leaned his head forwards so his forehead was touching Helga's.

This was it, the moment, everyone was waiting for. No one dared make a sound. No one dared to look away. Arnold lifted Helga head towards him and placed his lips over hers. As soon as he pushed his lips onto Helga, she knew in an instant it was real. She knew Arnold wasn't acting. Her eyes widen in shock but quickly remembered she was on stage. She smiled and parted her lips kissing Arnold back. Her hands clenched Arnold's shirt as he placed his hand on the back of her head deepening the kiss. Arnold smiled knowing that she understood now how he felt about her.

Many of the audience sighed. On the sidelines behind the curtains, Phoebe smiled happily. She was glad for her best friend.

All of a sudden the lights darkened and a noise similar to large thunder crashing was heard. Fake smoke covered the stage. Gerald then put a spotlight towards one side of the stage to reveal Simone dressed in a long purple dress and long fake black nails. Simone was a year older than the rest of the gang but Helga and Phoebe knew her well. They absolutely despised her. When Phoebe had skipped a grade back when they were in grade four, Simone used Phoebe to do her homework and buy her lunch.

Helga pretended to look scared while Arnold held her tighter in a protective manner. His face turned serious as he stared at Simone.

"Prince! Why would you betray your own world?" Boomed Simone who was playing the evil Queen Beryl. She pointed her own sword at Arnold. "We will conquer the Moon Kingdom! The silver crystal belongs to us!" She yelled.

Arnold quickly pushed Helga behind him and took his fake sword out of its sheath. "Stop! This war is pointless!" He said in loud voice.

"Yeah! Kill her Kimba!" Yelled Gertie who was dressed in a sailor's outfit and waving a fake wooden sword. She was in the front row of the audience. The audience laughed while Phil rolled his eyes at his wife. Arnold couldn't help but smirk.

At that point, Simone stabbed Arnold with her fake sword and smiled evilly. She then walked backwards off the stage with fake smoke behind her. The audience gasped as Arnold fell to the floor. Helga gasped as well and knelt down. She placed Arnold's head in her lap. Tears fell from her eyes.

"Wow, it almost looks like Helga is really crying." Whispered Ernie as he started to get teary. He sat in the audience in the second row. Even though he acted all tough, inside he had a soft heart.

"Open your eyes Endymion!" cried Helga. Her tears fell on Arnold's face. "Please, you are the only man I have ever and will ever love." Helga looked to floor next to her and saw Arnold's sword. She picked up the sword carefully and looked at it as if she was examining it. She placed the tip of the sword to her chest.

"NO! Princess! Don't!" Yelled Nadine as she ran on stage towards Helga but it was too late. Helga pretended to stab herself with the sword then fell on top of Arnold.

"Serenity! No!" Cried Sheena who ran to Helga and knelt down to stroke Helga's face. She held the long moon staff in one hand. She stood up with a determined face. In her other hand she held a fake crystal. "With the silver crystal, I will seal all this evil! My daughter will be reborn along with the prince!"

"But your highness! If you do that, you will die!" Nadine protested.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sheena yelled ignoring Nadine.

Gerald turned on all the white lights on stage for affect. The light was so bright, the audience squinted. He then slowly died the lights down and the whole stage became dark. A voice was then heard in the darkness. It was Nadine's.

"The queen sealed the darkness and evil away. The sailor scouts including the princess and prince were reborn into the future. The earth could now live in peace and moon kingdom became a legend but it was never meant to last. The evil Queen Beryl broke the seal and now it's up to me to find the legendary Sailor Scouts to seal her away again once and for all."

All of a sudden the lights came back on and on the stage were all the girls in their Sailor Scout uniforms. Helga had changed her costume and stood in the middle of the stage dressed as Sailor Moon. Next to her was Arnold who no longer wore his prince costume, but a tuxedo with a cape and a mask.

"I am the pretty sailor soldier of love and justice! Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Yelled Helga and posed in the classic Sailor moon pose. As she said this the theme song for Sailor Moon came on gradually getting louder.

The whole audience cheered as the curtains then went down. Soon everyone who was involved in the play came onto the stage including the boys behind the scenes. The curtains were then lifted up again and everyone was holding hands as they bowed. The audience stood up and gave them a standing ovation.

Then without warning, Arnold grabbed Helga by the waist. Helga not expecting it at all wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck to keep balance. Arnold threw his mask off and lowered his head. He captured Helga's lips with his. Everyone cheered even louder.

Arnold lifted his head smirking at the girl in his arms. "Have dinner with me?" He asked but only Helga could hear.

"Of course football head. But nothing on the cheap side." Replied Helga smiling back. Arnold raised an eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

"Whatever you say Helga." He replied before kissing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm actually kind of glad I wrote this now because after writing that scene, it's inspired me to back to writing another Sailor Moon fic which I haven't done in ages. I ran out of girls to use and realised maybe Lila would have been best to play Queen Beryl but I had already used her to be Sailor Venus. Simone is actually from the episode 'Phoebe skips' where she does actually use Phoebe to her advantage.<strong>


End file.
